Reconciliate
by Ellarie Soulhart
Summary: I'm sorry, Shin-chan. This time I'll make things right. R&R


**Reconciliate**

© Ellarie Soulhart

Published on: July 4, 2016

* * *

I was staring out of my window, thinking about a lot of things. I am not usually like this, but because of him, my mind couldn't help but send me images about what happened seventeen years ago. I sighed and leaned my head onto the ledge. If ever I would have another chance, I would love time to regress itself and go back seventeen years ago, wherein we're still in our high school years, so that I could correct my mistakes.

I made my final deep sigh and decided to go out of my grandiose condominium. It's no use if I'll just keep myself all cooped and thinking. I have already decided years ago that I would mend my mistake; only, I hoped I am not yet too late. As I went down, people kept on greeting me. Most of them knew that I am some big shot guy; bragging not, but I am an Assistant Director of Fujishima Industries, one of the pioneering companies nowadays. I should be really happy but a big part of my persona was missing: and that was him.

I drove my sports car out without any thought of where I would be going. There were a lot of places that I had been missing since I reached my position and I admitted that I didn't have the time to actually go anywhere, or to at least call my friends and hang out. I turned right as soon as the lights turned green and like fate had always dictated, I stopped by a familiar park.

It was the park that he and I always went when we were still in high school.

This park was also the very place where that incident happened. And I deeply regretted it.

I parked my car at the side and got out. I looked around and somehow, it looked a bit different – different in a sense that something was added into the park, making it more attractive. No wonder, when I looked in the other direction, I saw a lot of couples sitting by benches made from cut tree trunks. There were more plants and trees, and as I walked to the center, I was surprised that the flower that he and I planted there as part of our project before survived and was now a beautiful, fully grown blue iris. I smiled and walked towards it and held the tips of its petals, remembering how happy we were when we put the plant here. It was such a beautiful memory and I hoped it would happen again.

Suddenly, my phone rang in my pocket. I picked it out and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey there, Takao!" A cheerful, slightly gruff voice said from the other line. My eyes widened and I grinned like a child.

"Miyaji-senpai!" I exclaimed giddily and continued, "How did you know my number?!"

Miyaji-senpai snorted haughtily and said, "I got it from Kise. I never thought you and him would have such a connection."

"I should say the same thing to you, senpai." I said and laughed. "How did you and Kise meet?"

"Sheesh, he's not that hard to miss." Miyaji-senpai said truthfully. Even I agreed with him. Kise Ryouta became a very famous matinee idol and almost everyone wanted to meet him in person. Then senpai continued speaking, "I saw him going to the same college as I. Though, he was in the Mass Media and I am studying Accountancy."

I chuckled. Even though Miyaji-senpai was short-tempered and looked like someone who wouldn't study properly, he was actually pretty smart. So, taking Accountancy was not really a surprise. "I see. I met Kise in one of our events that's why I have contact with him."

I heard Miyaji-senpai snort again. "But of course. How could you not have any contact when you're now a Director, hm, Takao-san?" He teased.

I nearly choked on my saliva and felt heat creeping into my cheeks as my senpai teased me about my profession. "I-I am not a Director. I-I am j-just an assistant!" I stuttered in defense, making my senpai snort more. "How…how did you even know that?"

"Right. Assistant or not, not all people could easily attain that position. Just how old are you? 32? That's a young age for an Assistant Director." He said. "Plus, you've been always featured in business articles in the newspaper."

My blush of embarrassment grew. "I just work hard, senpai." I said. "Besides, I am not really expecting that my boss would promote me as Assistant Director of our branch company."

"Heh. Even so, you are lucky. Honestly, I don't even see you in that light when we're in high school." He said and laughed.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" I said and pouted a little. Seriously, Miyaji-senpai could be such a bully if he wanted. "By the way, why did you call? I mean, you wouldn't just call me for this, right?"

"Perceptive as always, hawk eye." Miyaji-senpai said and hummed in a light tone, "I wanted to invite you to my wedding next month."

My eyes went as wide as my saucers at home. "Seriously?! Wow!"

"Yeah. I never thought I could love someone more than myself and my family." He said and I could feel him smiling.

I snorted and teased him. "Or, love someone more than your pineapples."

"Hey! I resent that." He said. Then I heard a couple of shuffles in the background before Miyaji-senpai spoke again, though it was a bit of muffled this time. "Though our wedding will be in a pineapple farm…"

I laughed once I heard him say that and I heard him spluttered over the phone. I told him, "Wow, senpai! You still love pineapples even up until now."

"I can't help it, okay? I couldn't just easily change my favourite fruit. Besides, Kaori also likes pineapples." He confessed.

I laughed a few more seconds, hearing a grunt of annoyance from Miyaji-senpai, before actually stopping. "Okay. I'm done laughing now. But seriously, this is one of those rare cases they call Serendipity."

"Yeah." Miyaji-senpai said in a calm and happy manner. "Kaori is my world now, and I think now is the right time to marry her. I've already known her for five years, you know."

"That's something." I said. "I'm happy that you found someone that will be with you forever."

"And you should do the same." He said. Then I heard a snap of fingers and he spoke again, "I almost forgot. Do you know where to contact Midorima? I also wanted to invite him in the wedding."

Upon hearing that name, I seemed to automatically shut down and just stared at the kids running around. I felt like my previous wondering a while ago suddenly came crushing on me, along with all the images of the past mistake I did. It took me almost five minutes until I heard Miyaji-senpai almost screaming at the phone.

"OI. TAKAO! Don't just sleep when you're talking to people on the phone, damn it."

"A-Ah! So-sorry, Miyaji-senpai. I just remembered something." I replied to him in a less enthusiastic tone.

Somehow, I felt the heated glare coming from Miyaji-senpai, and if ever there's a teleportation system to phones, he could have thrown a pineapple to my face over the phone. I was just that thankful that there was no such technology as that. "Don't tell me you haven't reconciled with him yet."

I winced. This was something that I really don't want to talk about right now. But knowing Miyaji-senpai, he wouldn't stop until he got an answer. It's no use hiding from him, after all, he was the one who witnessed everything. "I…"

"Takao." He called my name in an irritated tone. Ugh. Miyaji-senpai, why did you really have to bring his name up?

"Fine. We haven't really had a decent talk. Plus, I don't know where he studied. Our connection suddenly got cut…since that thing happened."

I heard senpai groaned. "Geez, you brats. Get your brains straightened, okay? You can't leave this out forever."

"I know that, senpai. That's why I'm waiting for Akashi's reply."

"Huh? Akashi?" Miyaji-senpai asked in double. "As in, the Akashi that we fought during our basketball matches?"

"Yup. Fujishima Industries is an ally company of Akashi Corporation, so that is why I could easily contact him."

"Tch. You've really got yourself in a very nice position."

"Senpai, you once taught us to work hard no matter what." I said and smiled. That's true though.

"Heh. You, who are very sly and mischievous, would actually follow my words." Miyaji-senpai said in amusement. "I feel flattered. And because of that, I want you to work hard on conciliating with Midorima."

I sighed. "Yes, senpai. I'm already decided that I'll do that. After all, my feelings are straightened out."

"Good. Now, contact me soon once you've talked to Midorima, okay?" Miyaji-senpai said, and then I heard sweet, endearing voice in the background. I smiled. It must be his fiancée. "I need to go now. Don't forget to save my number."

I chuckled, "I won't, senpai." I said and the lines went dead. It's such a good thing that I talked to him.

Now, I've got business to finish.

 **…:[]:…**

"Sensei! Sensei!"

"No! I'm first, right, sensei?"

"But I held sensei's hand first, so I get to hug sensei first!"

The bickering of children continued and with all honesty, Kuroko didn't know how to divide the attention towards his students. Over time, he became a preschool teacher (which suited him the best) and a lot of schools were actually seeking him to work for them. I knew that, because Kuroko and I were in the same university. It was actually an adorable sight. It made me want to think that Kuroko was also one of the kids because of his childish face.

I actually decided to visit him because among all the rivals back in high school, he's the only one I came to be close with, though, it was a bit irritating when I always saw Kagami behind his back and glaring at me, as if I was some wolf that's going to eat its prey. What more him, when he's Seirin's resident tiger to begin with? Not only that honestly, but Kuroko was the only person I came across that could actually see through me aside from Midorima. That phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles was a very observant person and his eyes were a lot sharper than my hawk eye. I couldn't deny that I miss him.

My trance was suddenly cut when I felt something small bumping my legs. That small thing fell on the ground and I heard soft sniffles. I internally panicked.

"It's okay, Shina. It's just an acci—Takao-kun?" Kuroko said as he came to help the poor child to stand and recognize me. I saw him helped the sobbing child to stand and I looked at him softly.

"Hey, Kuroko. I hope I'm not bothering you." I said and scratched my nape, and then I apologized to the kid. The adorable one made a squeaky sound and ran back to the playground.

Kuroko shook his head and said, "It's fine. It's already dismissal time anyway and I'm just waiting for the parents of my students."

"They are adorable." I said and chuckled, "They could pass off as your children."

"They are." Kuroko deadpanned and it made me laugh a bit. Seriously, Kuroko didn't change. His bluntness remained sharp as his observation skills. "Anyway, Takao-kun, is there a problem? An important person like you wouldn't just come here to visit."

I felt my cheeks burning and asked, "H-How the heck did you know that?"

Kuroko smiled a bit, "Have you forgotten, Takao-kun? I have lots of connections, not when my dad is a major stockholder of Akashi Corporation."

"Ah! I remember him." I said all of a sudden. "It's Kuroko Tsukihiro-san, right?"

Kuroko nodded. "Now back to the topic. Why are you here?"

I scratched my head again and looked away. "I actually was given a month's vacation and I wanted to cool off some steam from my work." I said and I flinched when Kuroko gave me a glare. "Eerr…Kuroko?"

"You're not answering me properly, Takao-kun." Kuroko said bluntly.

"Geez." I said and sighed. Why did I have friends that were so observant? "Okay. I would just like to ask if Shin-chan has contacted you or anything. Though, I have already asked Akashi too, but asking everyone wouldn't hurt, right?"

"Is this because of what happened 15 years ago?"

"Well…that's a part of it." I said. Then I showed him my phone where Miyaji-senpai's number was flashed. "I wanted to tell him that he was invited to Miyaji-senpai's wedding."

"Oh." Kuroko said in a soft voice and turned about, patting a child in the head before speaking again. "It would be best if you'll wait for Akashi-kun."

I blinked my eyes. There was something off about the tone that Kuroko was giving. "Did something happen, Kuroko?"

Kuroko shrugged slightly as he called a girl towards the gate where I was standing to meet her parents. "It would be better if you talk to him."

"H-Hey…I'm being serious here, Kuroko." I said, nervousness already seeping in. "If Shin-chan has contacted you or what, please just do tell me."

Kuroko sighed and ushered the last child to go to his mother. "Midorima-kun and I stopped contacting each other 8 years ago. Since then, I didn't have any steady communication with him. But from what I've learned, Akashi-kun is still in contact with Midorima-kun. So you just did the right thing."

I pursed my lips. I really didn't like the feeling that I was feeling. Something had really happened while I was busy with life and straightening myself out. Had it been too long? Was I really too late? I silently prayed that nothing would happen.

Nevertheless, I couldn't just calm down as I saw Kuroko's sad solemn expression.

Then I decided. "I'm going to see Akashi. Thanks, Kuroko."

I didn't actually hear Kuroko's parting words to me. He said, "You have to hurry, Takao-kun."

 **…:[]:…**

I walked a little bit hurriedly inside the Akashi Corporation main office and ignored all greetings from the staff. I know, they were shocked, but I was not here for chitchats. I needed to know the truth.

I rode the elevator and pushed number twelve where Akashi's office was. It was fortunate that I was the only one riding the box, and because of that, I leaned helplessly at the wall. I fought the urge to let my tears betray me. I needed to get my wits together.

It took about two minutes before I heard the heavenly 'ding' of the elevator. I immediately walked towards the hall where Akashi's office was located and I saw the secretary actually shooting me a surprised look.

"T-Takao-san, d-do you have an ap-appointment with A-Akashi-san?" The secretary asked nervously. I was pretty sure she could see my bad mood aura. Well, I just glared at her.

"I don't need an appointment." I said darkly. "I need to talk to him. Now."

"B-But…Akashi-san…do-doesn't…like-,"

"NOW."

The secretary squeaked indignantly and immediately pressed a number to connect to Akashi. I watched her with my sharp eyes and in just a moment, the secretary motioned her head to me as a signal that I could already go inside. I muttered a simple 'thank you' and rushed inside Akashi's office.

"Kazunari. What brings you—," Akashi started, but I immediately cut him off with my question.

"What happened to Shin-chan?" My voice was a bit quivering, but I held my self and glared Akashi.

Akashi looked at me for a moment before actually letting go of his expensive fountain pen and put his chin on top of his curled hand. "He's fine." He deadpanned. Like hell I'll believe that.

"Don't lie to me, Akashi." I said and seethed. "I know we're business partners, but I don't want you lying about my friend!"

"Friend?" Akashi asked. He breathed out rather deeply and turned his office chair towards the wide window behind him. "After actually rejecting him, you call him a friend?" Then he snorted bitterly. "You're quite a complicated piece, Kazunari."

I growled in a low tone and slammed my hands on his desk. "Seijuuro. What. Happened."

I heard Akashi sigh deeply. He turned his chair and looked straight into my eyes. I flinched in the process but I didn't back away. I needed to know now. I need to assure myself that nothing happened to my Shin-chan.

I blinked my eyes. _My Shin-chan?_ Both my mind and heart kept on hammering my conscience. They were both telling me to man up and just take him to the highest pedestal.

Suddenly, Akashi stood and walked towards me. He patted my shoulder and grabbed my wrist, dragging me outside towards the elevator. I heard him telling his secretary to cancel all his activities this afternoon and when we heard the affirmation, Akashi pushed the button and we rode the elevator together. Three agonizing minutes later, we reached the ground floor without talking. I was actually too scared and nervous to talk to him, not only because of the aura he was giving off but as well as the revelation that I was about to witness. I was not too sure but I didn't want to be too sure at the same time. I just wanted…wanted…to know…

…and say my apology.

I wanted Shin-chan to fill that gaping hole in my heart. I wanted him beside me again.

I didn't realize that Akashi had already shoved me inside his car and closed the door. I came back to my senses when I felt the rev of the car's engine and Akashi drove outside of the building.

"Where are we going?" I asked but I didn't receive any answer from Akashi. "Oi." I called him again but he was as stoned as a rock. "Hey, Akashi! Give me a damn attention and not only on your steering wheel!"

"You've been out of reality twenty minutes ago, ignored my speech, and now you're telling me to give you two cents of attention?" Akashi said sardonically. "You have some nerve, Kazunari."

"I don't mean it, okay?" I said in defense and leaned back at the seat rest. "Besides, I'm thinking. Can't you give me that priviledge?"

"Don't get smart with me, Kazunari. Plus, there's nothing to think about." Akashi said, still irritated but there's this softness in it. I wondered how he learned to be 'that' soft, but I guess people do change over the years. Or maybe, I'm just delusional.

I glared at him as he gave me that 'I-am-all-knowing-so-shut-up' look. I spoke again, annoyance seeping within my veins. "Akashi. I'm not playing games here. I wanted to know what happened. I wanted to apologize and straighten things out."

Akashi sighed, "That is why I am telling you to shut up for a moment and let me drive. You'll meet him, okay?" he said and I didn't miss the way how he gripped the wheel so hard that it could break.

I felt I am going to have a nervous breakdown.

 **…:[]:…**

Meanwhile, Kuroko was sitting at the bench of the school he was working at, waiting for Kagami – his beloved partner – from his culinary work. The said former ace of Seirin was now a renowned chef that was working in a five-star hotel. His hands were linked and his forehead was leaning onto it. He was nervous and worried, feeling like he was going to break, but he needed to stay strong.

"He's going to be fine…" he muttered.

Just as he said that, he didn't notice the person walking towards him and hearing his almost inaudible voice. "Who's going to be fine?"

Kuroko surprisingly jolted from his seat and looked up, blinking his eyes twice before sighing. "Kagami-kun." He greeted slowly and smiled at him. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you. I had lots of things in mind."

"It's obvious." Kagami said, grinning and just ruffled Kuroko's hair, to which the other didn't protest and instead blushed at the affection. "So, who is going to be fine?"

Kuroko stared at his lover for a while before going back to staring into space. "Midorima-kun…"

Kagami's light mood suddenly turned sour. "Oh." He said and leaned at the backrest of the bench. "Something happened, right?"

Kuroko nodded, "Takao-kun visited earlier and asked me about Midorima-kun. But…" he said and hesitated, making Kagami finishing it for him,

"…you couldn't tell him what happened." Kagami looked at Kuroko and held his hand. "Did you tell him that you and Midorima—,"

"No." Kuroko immediately interjected. "I didn't. I couldn't. So I told him to go to Akashi-kun. I know he will have more control when he tells Takao-kun, and probably, he'll take him there."

Kagami had this solemn yet forlorn expression in his face. He gently pulled Kuroko into a hug and whispered, "It's going to be all right."

Kuroko didn't reply but he hummed. He hoped that everything would turn out fine.

… **:[]:…**

I didn't know what to say honestly. My lips wouldn't move and I felt my legs stiff by the doorway. My mind seemed to be buffering longer as if it was trying to process the picture if it was playing tricks or just completely insane; and if the answer was either of the two, then I was sure my whole entity was ready to crumble.

Why was I saying this? I kept repeating that to myself either. But the fifth repeat stopped when I watched the nurse stepped away from the patient and looked at us, asking,

"Are you related to the patient?"

Akashi nodded, "Yes, I am," he answered with thick, authoritative tone. "And I have full access in this hospital, so you don't have anything to worry."

The nurse looked sceptical and wanted to retort, but her tongue couldn't find the words. She shrugged and picked up her observation board, "If that's the case, try not to be too noisy. He's just been calmed down from his attack."

My mind stopped. ' _Attack?'_ I asked myself.

Akashi let out an uncharacteristic sigh of relief and nodded, "We'll make sure he'll not be disturbed. We don't intend to stay long anyway." He said.

"If that's what you say, then I have nothing left to do here." She said and walked towards the door, "I am going to take my leave. Good day, gentlemen."

Akashi and I didn't reply at all, instead, I watched Akashi approach the patient slowly with this another uncharacteristic expression that his eyes now held. I watched him remove those awfully familiar bangs from that pale face, to which I was very displeased to see. It was not right at all. This picture was unbelievable and I thought if I closed my eyes, I would eventually go back to reality.

Apparently, this was REALITY.

I felt a prickle in my eyes and in a moment, I felt my hand aiming for my eyes. They were wet with tears. Of course, they would be wet, since the person in that very bed was the one I was aiming to reconcile with.

Midorima Shintarou. My Shin-chan.

Akashi broke my trance with another two surprising acts – a soft tone of voice and that gentle caress towards Shin-chan's arm. "This is what you wished to see, Kazunari. The very man that you've been wanting to see." He said.

"W-Wha…" I said, closing in the distance between the bed and I. I looked at Shin-chan's peaceful, unmoving body and spoke again, "Why is Shin-chan like this?"

Akashi seemed to be hesitating to answer, but he knew better if this kept on without resolution. "This happened years after you harshly rejected him. He was brutally raped by his own uncle after finding out that he confessed to a guy."

My eyes became rounded like saucers. "How…? He's got a good family, right? Akashi, you've got…y-you've got to be j-joking…" I said, my voice losing its control.

The other didn't deny it. "He has a good family, but his uncle isn't. From what I gathered, his uncle swings to the other party and had taken interest to his brother's son, which is Shintarou. But with Midorima-san's strict disposition and the dream for his son to be a doctor like him, the uncle couldn't find any way to lay a hand to Shintarou and decided for the right time." Then, Akashi slowly removed the hospital robe from the shoulders part, revealing the now blemished skin. "That right time happened when Shintarou was so enamored to you and eventually realized his feelings of genuine love to you, until you rejected him. He was very devastated by it. Tetsuya knows it since he was the one who saw Shintarou's sorry state. Until one day, his uncle knew about it."

"How did he know that?" I asked with my lips quivering in both anger and hate towards myself. "He wouldn't know unless someone told him, right? Shin-chan is very tight lipped!"

Akashi fixed Shin-chan's robe back to its place and said, "Shintarou is indeed quiet about things, but not during his dreams. There was one time Tetsuya slept over in his house to accompany Shintarou and he overheard him saying your name in his dreams. Unfortunately, the uncle brought in an excuse snack for Tetsuya, but you know Tetsuya for being overly observant and immediately but politely dismissed the uncle. I think you can imagine what happened next already."

I really didn't know what to say. I began to berate myself for this – for being an idiot, dense and insensitive towards Shin-chan's feelings. I wasn't able to protect him. I wasn't able to be there when he needed me. I wasn't able to love him like he expected. Suddenly, I could feel my tears finally flowed to my cheeks until I broke down. I could feel Akashi looking at me in pity. I knew that he was thinking that I was an idiot all this time. If I admit everything was my fault, would Shin-chan be back to normal?

Then I heard a groan, earning a gasp from both Akashi and I.

"T-Takao…"

I immediately bolted towards the bed and gently laid my hand on my caller's shoulder. "S-Shin-chan…" I said.

Shin-chan opened his eyes and his hazy eyes scanned the room. I was so thankful that he saw me first, but his expression was the complete opposite of what I actually feel. His eyes were wide and he immediately wrapped himself with his hands. "T-This is not…r-real…is it?"

I was about to speak, but Akashi stole the limelight and caught Shin-chan's attention instead. "It's real, Shintarou. Takao Kazunari in flesh is here to visit you and to," he paused for a while to look at my messy, confused face and continued, "reconcile with you."

Now, it's Shin-chan's turn to be confused and he looked at me. I bowed my head. I couldn't afford to look at him as I shook in both remorse and self-hate. I heard Shin-chan asking, "I-Is that true? Or he's only doing that because of what happened to me?"

Immediately, I shook my head and took careful steps closer to the bed. "N-No…I just…Oh Shin-chan…" I said brokenly and slid down to the floor. My abdomen was hitting the bed and my face was facing the bed. How could this happen to the person I admire so much? And all these happened because of my close-mindedness. "I…I didn't come here for this. I wasn't even prepared for this."

"T-Then what are you doing here?" Midorima asked in soft but rude, husked voice. "You despise me right? I'm …You…" Then at that moment, I saw Shin-chan most uncharacteristically vulnerable state.

That once prideful and amazing Shin-chan was now broken.

But, it's not yet too late to mend broken pieces….right?

Akashi squeezed Shin-chan's shoulder, getting his attention and said, "I told Kazunari about you. I guess it's about time for you two to talk." Midorima looked about to protest if not for Akashi's pinning stare. "You have to talk, the both of you. I believe Tetsuya had told you about this right?"

"And Kuroko never bothered telling me all these…" I said, feeling a bit hurt.

"He wanted you to find out for yourself. He didn't want to get involved anymore although he deeply cared for Shintarou."

Shin-chan was just silent at first but all of a sudden, he was gripping his hair hard. "N-No…this is not true! T-Takao hates me! I'm…I'm dirty…I want to get cleaned!"

Akashi was trying to appease the frantic Shin-chan while I didn't know what to do. I was at a loss. This was a first for me as someone who was always level-headed and taking things positively to be so helpless. The worst part was, I was the reason why he was like this. I looked at Akashi and I could tell that he was also feeling helpless. We watched Shin-chan thrashed around his bed, screaming,

"Takao can never be here! He…He hates me! I'm dirty! I'm dirty! U-Uncle…he will…" Then he started hyperventilating.

I was frozen on my spot and my tears silently fell to my cheeks. I was thankful to Akashi for his swift action of alerting Shintarou's private nurse and managed to sedate him. Both of us sighed in relief, but I thought that I could never be relieved after seeing this.

"Kazunari," Akashi called my name, breaking my weeping trance. "Let's go outside."

 **…:[]:…**

We went inside a small but cozy café just across the hospital. I was left on the café couch while Akashi ordered some coffee for us at the counter. While at it, I looked out and watched people pass by. There were lots of different people, laughing and doing crazy expressions while talking to their companions. Some were walking alone, probably heading somewhere or heading home, but I could see in their faces the satisfied and worried free expressions.

Suddenly, my eyes widened.

I saw two tall boys (probably they were around high school), wearing a basketball jersey. The taller guy was wearing glasses and was somewhat serious; but he was showing genuine smiles towards the smaller one, who was making goofy expressions and chatting amiably. I inwardly smiled. Those two reminded me of Shin-chan and I. But as I watched them, I was reminded of the present Shin-chan that I saw in the hospital. I was reminded that I could never talk with him amiably again. I was reminded…

…that I could never see his playful and taunting smirks, especially his genuine ones.

All because of my stupidity before. I should have talked it out with him already a day after I rejected him but my pride and fear consumed my entity.

A cup of hot coffee was placed in front of me that brought me back to the café. I looked up and I could see Akashi's stern look, but I know behind that was a crestfallen expression akin to mine. I gently held the cup and smelled the aroma that the newly brewed coffee produce and slowly sipped it.

"Three years ago."

"Huh?" I looked at Akashi at the sudden talk. "What do you mean 'three years ago'?"

Akashi sipped his own coffee. A waitress came to put down two saucers of simple chocolate cake in front of us and left. I took one and Akashi did the same thing, and he answered me. "Tetsuya found Shintarou at an alley three years ago, near his apartment."

"What?"

Akashi took a bite of his chocolate cake and looked at me. "Tetsuya was pretty much shaken back then. He called the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai and Kagami to help him." He said. He entwined his fingers together and placed his chin on top of it. "We learned later on that Shintarou was being brutally abused by his uncle through Tetsuya since the two of them kept in contact. Although, he didn't expect that it would escalate into this."

"Wait, Akashi. I don't understand." I stopped him. "Kuroko was with Shin-chan the whole ordeal and he didn't even do a single thing? And he didn't expect this to escalate? I don't understand."

"Tetsuya couldn't do anything. Shintarou forbade him to." Akashi said. "But from what I have gathered, Shintarou managed to get away from his uncle right after high school. You and Tetsuya, including Ryouta were in the same university, right?" I nodded and I let him continue. "Despite that, Tetsuya and Shintarou remained in contact with each other and even sleeping over in each other's apartments. Until one day, Tetsuya saw Shintarou by his door and he said that they should stop talking. Tetsuya didn't know what's happening then and contacted all of us. Years passed and all of us were trying to locate him, until we saw him at the alley way."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't believe that I was not there with him when he needed me the most. I misjudged him when I know who he was really. He was my best friend, my confidante, my…hidden desire. I still didn't know that before. I was unsure. I was afraid. But I still misjudged him, and now, with all of these I was hearing, I wanted to punch myself and put a sign on myself saying, 'I am a douchebag' and have people kick me.

But I couldn't do that now. Shin-chan needed me. _My Shin-chan needed me._

"What happened to that bastard uncle?" I managed to ask.

"He was captured. Of course, we avenged Shintarou and to think that Tetsuya was the calm one, he was the most savage among us. Taiga was surprised as hell."

I chuckled weakly. Kuroko's anger was legit.

"Since then, we weren't able to talk properly to Shintarou. It's not we don't have time, but we really couldn't." Akashi said and sighed, drinking his coffee again and continued, "He was broken beyond repair. The doctor I hired for him even suggested transferring him to a mental institution. All of us heavily protested."

I couldn't say anything but drink my coffee. Silence lingered in the air for a while as we eat our respective desserts and finished our coffees. I looked at Akashi who was sending a message to someone and saw him smirk. I was wondering about that. Maybe a girlfriend? About time though. Or he was probably plotting something weird again. He looked at me.

"You know, I shouldn't be saying this but I am putting a lot of trust and hope in this one."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Just last year, when all of us visited Shintarou, we found a possible cure for his brokenness."

'What is it?!" I enthusiastically blurted and leaned towards Akashi. Anything! I would do anything to help! I wanted to mend things. I wanted Shin-chan to know that I was such a douchebag and I was sorry. I wanted him to know how much he weighed in my life and that…I wanted him to be mine. For real. Forever.

Akashi sighed at my energetic spirit but he leaned forward too. He closed in to my ears and whispered something, making my eyes widen. My hopes increased and my spirit brightened.

This time, I'll make things right.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ah. I'm a she-devil. *cries* Advance Happy Birthday, my dear Shintarou~ Comments? Violent reactions? Happy reactions? Sequel? *smirks* drop a review and we'll have a compromise~ Ta ta~!

Ellarie.


End file.
